Curse of the Sudden Switch Part 1
by Renzuko Blade
Summary: Shampoo always wonders what it would be like to be ranma. Will she get the chance


Hey everyone. Well here is the Ranma ½ fanfic that some people have been asking me for. Please enjoy and give some reviews.  
  
  
  
" Man could we get anymore homework to do over the weekend." Ranma said as he slowly began to walk out of school by himself. As he began to look around for Akane something quickly moved between the trees as if it were watching over Ranma. The dark shadow quickly jumped into a tree right above him and looked right down. Its bright white eyes gleamed as it looked over him. Ranma quickly looked up as the shadow jumped onto another tree away from the school. The tree branched still swayed as Ranma looked at it more.  
  
1 Curse of Sudden Switch Part 1  
  
The Curse of the Secrete Recipe  
  
After about 5 minutes Ranma gave up and began to walk back to the dojo. As he jumped onto the top of a fence and once again began to walk as suddenly the same shadow appeared over Ranma and looked down on him. Ranma continued walking on as he waved to the old lady who everyday spreads water onto the ground. As Ranma began to hop off suddenly the dark shadow jumped right out at Ranma.  
  
"Neho!!!" a large image suddenly appeared as the arms opened wide and Shampoo suddenly appeared out of the shadow. She completely tackled Ranma as they both fell onto the ground and landed in the puddle that the old lady had left. As Ranma slowly began to regain consciousness he slowly shook his head and looked down as a small pink cat was right on his lap. Ranma began to back up slowly as his body began to shake and suddenly jumped up running for his vary life.  
  
" C….C…C….Cat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma ran as quickly as he could as with shampoo still on his shoulder. As he ran he suddenly noticed shampoo as screamed even more as she suddenly slammed right into a large poll and slid right down it. Shampoo jumped off and began to slowly walk off as girl Ranma slowly slid down the pole and landed on his back in pain.  
  
As Shampoo jumped into a hot bath she turned back into her girl form and began to dry off. She slowly went into the kitchen as her grandmother was waiting for her.  
  
" What's wrong dear. Ranma still playing hard to get?" she said slowly as she hoped over to Shampoo with her rod.  
  
" Oh Grandmother. Sometimes Shampoo wish I could see what Ranma really go threw. But I guess that never happen." Shampoo said as she slowly began to grab a box of Raman and went outside. The old woman began to think hard as she hoped over to a pot and grabbed some things out of a small cabinet and put them into a pot with some Raman.  
  
As Ranma finally reached the dojo he slid the door open and walked in. Kasumi greeted him as Ranma went right into the bath and turned the water on. As Ranma took his shower the door suddenly opened as Akane walked threw the door and threw her bag onto the floor and walked up the stairs.  
  
" Oh Akane." Kasumi said as Akane walked up the steps.  
  
" One second Kasumi I need to take a shower. Today we had to do a lot of cooking and I kinda…"  
  
" Yes but Akane." Akane had already walked up the stairs. Kasumi bowed her head and then continued cleaning.  
  
As the old woman put another ingredient in she began to wave her hand over the pot and began to chant a spell. As she continued chanting the front door slammed over as a small image began to come threw. Pink panties began flying everywhere as Happusia hopped into the room.  
  
" Shampoo!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he jumped right into the wall. The old woman looked back at him and then turned right back to the pot. Happusia climbed down and jumped over to her and looked in.  
  
" Well what you got there." He said in his crackled old voice.  
  
" Nothing that you need to be messing with. Shampoo is off delivering Raman. Go find something else to do." As she slowly turned around Happusia looked into it and took out a few things from his pocket.  
  
" Well I think this could use a little sprucing up." He said softly as he began to dump a whole bunch of things in. Salt, pepper, ice, water, spice. Whatever he got his hands on he put in. Then as he looked in a small corner he saw a little jug. As he quickly hopped over to the small jug, he took it and threw it right into the pot.  
  
It suddenly began to boil and went out of the pot. As the old woman turned around she looked at the pot in surprise as it blew up right in her face. The Raman went everywhere as it some landed on a plate. Shampoo suddenly came in and looked around at all the mess. She said nothing as she looked at the Raman on the table and grabbed. She boxed it up and then walked out of the room and began heading to The Tendo Dojo. As the old woman looked over she bowed her head.  
  
" This is not good. If he added what I think he did then… This may not end well." She said below her breath and then hopped into the back.  
  
As Akane quickly undressed she grabbed a towel and began to walk into the room. As she opened the door she walked to the tub and hopped in. As she began to relax she closed her eyes and began to go under. Ranma slowly brought his head up from the water and began to hop out. As he grabbed a towel he remembered he left his belt near the tub and walked back in. Akane brought her head and opened her eyes as she hopped out and walked into the next room. As Ranma went back they both opened the door Ranma suddenly noticed Akane. As they both stared into each other's eyes neither of them moved as suddenly…  
  
Shampoo finally made it to Ranma's as she hopped off her bike and went up to the door as Ranma Suddenly bashed threw the upstairs window and flew into the water. He lied there as Shampoo went over to him and looked down.  
  
" Ranma why you soaking in water outside?" Ranma lied in the water not moving as a bubble suddenly came out of the water.  
  
Inside Shampoo slowly began to cover up Ranma's wounds and set out the Raman.  
  
" Well then Ranma. Now you try special Raman." Ranma was in his girl for after landing in the water and slowly looked at the Raman.  
  
" Is it… Normal?" the Raman was bubbling and had steam coming out of the plate.  
  
" No worries Ranma you just try." Shampoo took a string of Raman and put it in her mouth and then Ranma's. They both slurped it as both of their mouths met as they kissed each other slowly. Ranma's eyes were open wide as he looked at Shampoo. Then Suddenly something weird began to happen. Both of their body's began to heat up as suddenly they both went completely limb as they landed right on the ground next to each other.  
  
Akane angrily stomped down the stairs muttering about Ranma as she slowly turned to the table. As she looked down her mouth opened wide as her anger began to boil. Shampoo and Ranma were lying right on top of each other with Ranma's lips on Shampoo's and her lying there on the ground.  
  
As they both slowly began to get up Akane marched over to Ranma grabbed him by the shirt. She raised her fist at the girl Ranma and then looked right at her.  
  
" Ranma youuu…You… PERVERT!!!!!" Akane said as she punched him right out of the room and into the kitchen were he landed right into the refrigerator.  
  
Shampoo slowly began to get up and then looked at Akane. She put her hand right on Akane's shoulder and then looked at her.  
  
" Hey Akane whats going on. Hey were did Shampoo go." Shampoo said as she looked around and then looked back at Akane. Akane raised her head in anger as suddenly Shampoo was right outside the gate. Shampoo gave a great shrug and bowed her head as she went over to the corner of the house a hopped over the wall and slowly poured hot water over herself. As she walked back over to the door and then knocked. Akane rushed to it and opened it in anger.  
  
" Shampoo what now!?…" Akane looked out she saw male Ranma drenched and shrugged over with his head bowed in Shampoo's cloths. He slowly walked upstairs and shut the door hard. Akane looked at Ranma as he walked into the room and then ran into the kitchen. As she looked down she saw a small pink cat on the floor. It walked over to the front door and went out with Ranma's cloths right near the refrigerator.  
  
Akane looked at the cloths and then upstairs again and again. And then just went onto the couch and turned on the TV.  
  
  
  
Well that's the end of part one. The next one will be in real soon so stay posted. 


End file.
